Bad for Me
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Harry is at war with himself. Torn between what is right and what feels right. How will he decide? DM/HP One-shot Slash!


**Author's Note: So this is the first slash I have written in a long time and the first time I have written for this pairing so I'm sorry if it is terrible!**

 **Prompts**

 **Monthly One-Shot Exchange - Katjor**

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Genres: Romance Prompts: (word) Ribbon

 **Camp Potter - Campfire Songs**

"I'll tell myself that you're no good for me. I wish you well, but desire never leaves." - Halestorm _Familiar Taste of Power_

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Charms**

Write about a confidential piece of information.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise!

* * *

Bad For Me

The soft sounds of snoring were the only sounds that penetrated the thick red curtain. Harry had waved off Ron's concerned looks with a wave and a yawn, drawing the curtain hastily around his bed. He pretended to be so tired the other boys would only disturb him, but that had been hours ago.

For too long, he had been pouring over the ratty piece of parchment that allowed him to track the moves of every inhabitant of the castle, but Harry had eyes for only one small set of footprints.

Draco was there, exactly where he had said he would be. It didn't seem to be a trick or an ambush, he was completely alone.

Harry felt sick to his stomach. Guilt and desire swirled in his stomach forming a cocktail of confusion and self-loathing. He was so tense every nerve practically vibrated and any thoughts of sleeping were non-existent. How long would Draco wait there for him? The whole night?

The note Draco had slipped him earlier that day lay in a crumpled ball in the corner of the bed. He didn't need to look at it anymore, the words seared into his mind.

He was on the edge of the bed, torn between the need to go to him and the stubborn hatred that had kept them at loggerheads for the last 5 years. When had that changed? Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was that slight difference in feeling, that variation of thought, that had him out of bed. He crept across the dorm room, donning his invisibility cloak and slipping down the stairs. The fire burned low in the hearth as he passed through the common room and the fat lady jolted and snorted as her portrait swung open, releasing him into the darkened corridors.

It only took a few minutes for Harry to navigate the classroom and almost without realising it he found himself outside the classroom door. He listened carefully for a moment but the only sounds were his own ragged breathing and his heart beating furiously in his ears.

The door swung soundlessly inwards on well-oiled hinges revealing the lone figure within. Draco sat slumped on a desk, his pale hair glowed in the slither of moonlight. He lifted his head disturbed by the motion of the door and Harry was stunned by the haunted look in his pale eyes.

"Harry?"

The tone of confusion was the only thing that made Harry realise he was still wearing his invisibility cloak. Part of him hesitated, realising that once he made himself known to Draco, once he couldn't run away anymore there was no going back. His secret would be out, Draco would know and, worse, Harry would know. He would have to come to terms with it.

It was a moment that stretched into an eternity but as Draco's shoulders slumped and he hunched in on himself once more, Harry felt his heart break and the cloak was sliding from his shoulders, falling like a ribbon in the wind.

"Draco," the word wasn't more than a breath but Draco's head shot up, his eyes wide. A look of hope painted across his sharp features.

"You came," he muttered almost to himself. "I didn't think- not when- but I couldn't leave."

Harry felt his frustration rise. He was torn, more at war with himself than ever before. It was so hard to choose between what was right, and what felt right. "I keep telling myself," he started, staring hard at Draco, "over and over how bad you are for me. How wrong this is. It's no good, Draco, this is no good we are on either side of a very clear line. In my heart I wish you well and happy and far away from this mess that your father got you tied up in, but this desire," he huffed out a laugh. "I have this burning desire to just be near you Draco and I can't seem to fight it. It's tearing me apart."

For a moment there was only the sound of heavy breathing, Harry felt like he had run half a mile. The silence stretched so long and heavy that Harry felt he had said too much, revealed too much of his heart to a snake in the grass.

In the next, Draco had erupted from his seated position and Harry, on instinct, reacted. They clashed in the middle, passion and desire obliterating all common sense. At least for tonight.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
